


College is Full of Secrets and Jealousy

by smitty0505



Series: Never Wanted Anything as Much as You [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Jealous Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Kissing, M/M, Minor Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smitty0505/pseuds/smitty0505
Summary: Best friends and roommates, Seo Changbin and Hwang Hyunjin, spend more time together and someone is jealous.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: Never Wanted Anything as Much as You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169429
Kudos: 21





	College is Full of Secrets and Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of a series.

It had been a few weeks since the frat party that the boys attended the night that Chan and Minho hooked up. Changbin and Hyunjin had both been acting secretive around the group, almost like they knew something that the rest didn't. Felix was not particularly fond of this. The Australian had always been so close with the other two and now they were constantly sneaking off to do god knows what and ignoring him like it was nothing. Felix missed spending time with them and it had been over a week since he lasted hugged either of them. 

Chan and Minho had just recently established a relationship with each other, but they decided they wanted to take it very slow. That didn't stop them from sleeping in the others bed, however. It was becoming such a regular habit that Changbin finally just told Minho that he would trade him rooms. Felix was beginning to feel more left out than ever with Changbin sharing a room with Hyunjin. He felt like such a child being upset over best friends spending more time with each other. He should be happy for them after all, since the pair had started to become more distant. 

It was just before nine on a Wednesday night when Felix successfully turned in his essay for his Philosophy class. He had managed to write the entire thing within three hours and decided to treat himself to brownies. The rest of the boys were out that night, Chan and Jeongin went to the gym together, Jisung and Seungmin were still at work, and Minho was at the dance practice room. The Australian hadn't seen Changbin and Hyunjin all day and just assumed they wouldn't be home until later. Regardless, Felix made sure to make extra so that their was more than enough brownies for everyone. 

After all the mess was cleaned up and the ingredients were put away, Felix changed into one of Chan's oversized t-shirts and started to get ready for bed. Not too long later, he found himself in bed with an anime playing on his computer in front of him. Just as he was starting to dose off, the door to the apartment shut loudly. 

"Thank you for taking me out to dinner, hyung." Hyunjin smiled as he looked down at Changbin. 

"Of course." Changbin reached up and entangled his fingers through Hyunjin's long hair, pulling his head down to meet his own. Hyunjin giggled into the kiss and Changbin smiled in response. They couple had started dating a little while after the night of the frat party, but they didn't want to tell the others just yet. 

Suddenly, Changbin was shoving Hyunjin down onto the couch and straddling him. The kiss became even more heated and small whimpers of pleasure were coming from Hyunjin. Changbin took this a sign to continue and slow moved his hand under the younger's top. The rapper began to pinch and flick at his nipple causing Hyunjin to buck his hips into Changbin's own. They both moaned out in pleasure, they hadn't down anything like this since that night. 

In his room, Felix could hear quiet moaning noises coming from the living room. He assumed it was probably Chan and Minho since this wasn't the first time something like this happened. As he reached out for his AirPods, planning on just ignoring the boys until they were finished, Felix heard a name being said that sounded suspiciously like Changbin. Curious and a little confused, the dancer decided to investigate. What Felix wasn't expecting was Seo Changbin and Hwang Hyunjin to be making out on their couch directly in front of him. 

"Oh, fuck!" Felix said loudly, causing the other two to quickly separate and stare at him in horror. It wasn't that they didn't want the group to know, it was just that they didn't want to make a big deal out of their relationship. 

"Oh my god, Felix!" Hyunjin whined out, shoulders slumping in relief knowing that it was just him who caught them. 

"So is this why you two have been avoiding me?"

"Lixie, what? Avoiding you? We would never do that." Changbin said defensively, as if he were offended Felix would even suggest such a thing. 

"Well, it sure seemed like it. I haven't seen you guys all day and I can't even remember the last time you spent time with me." Felix sounded like he was almost in tears at this point and it was starting to worry Hyunjin. 

"Baby, I'm so sorry. We didn't mean to hurt you, it's that we have been trying out our new relationship with each other to see if it's what we truly want. Please don't be upset with us, we love you so much, Lix." Changbin pulled Felix into an embrace, pressing soft kisses into his hair. 

"No, don't apologize for that. I'm sorry for making this all about me. You guys just wanted to be together and I'm just being immature about it. I love both so much and I just want you to be happy, so please don't apologize for loving each other too."

"It's okay, Lix. From now on we promise to make more time for you, you can even go on dates with us if you want!" Hyunjin suggested excitedly with a grin. 

This should've made Felix happy, being able to spend time with the couple again, but what Hyunjin said hit him hard. It was obvious the older only meant it as friends, not as boyfriends, and he only said it because he felt bad for Felix. Why would he ever want to date him, he wasn't special, not like Changbin was. As these degrading thoughts raced through his mind, the Australian just smiled and nodded in response, bidding them a goodnight. 

Changbin and Hyunjin were confused to say the least. They thought that they made up with the younger, but it didn't seem like it. Hyunjin stood standing in front of the hallway, staring at the door to Felix's room where he had just disappeared to. Changbin knew he was going to start overthinking and blaming himself, so he intertwined their fingers and led the taller to their bed. 

"Jinnie, please don't worry too much, okay? Let's just give him some time to process everything and we can talk to him more in the morning." Hyunjin just nodded his head as he started to undress. 

"Do you want me to shower with you, baby?"

"Yes please, hyungie." Hyunjin smiled, but it was smaller than the ones he gave Changbin earlier that day. 

"Alright, but only if you let me wash your hair."


End file.
